A Hard Choice
by buttermellow64
Summary: during the war Hermione thought it would always be Ron. But now she's faced with making a decision between two wizards she thought would never go for her. Rated M for mention of suicide, language, and later in the story explicit adult scenes
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was having the worst night of her life. It was the second summer after the war and she had still not got over the night terrors. Every single night she would have some sort of dream, whether it was about Bellatrix, Voldemort or Snape. Snape featured most often, seeing him lying there in the shrieking shack, she would never get over that. Even though Harry and Hermione went back and saved Snape he still treated them with the same indifference that he had when they were annoying school children who thrived on breaking all the rules.

Snape was one of her problems tonight. Ever since her days at Hogwarts she had a little crush on him. His dark and handsome looks had all the girls swooning. But Hermione would for ever be intrigued by his intelligence.

Hermione was in the kitchen, helping Molly serve dinner before the next order meeting began. All the other order members found it unnecessary to have meetings any more, but Hermione found it smart. The order was here to fight away all threats, even if they're not visible yet. When the members arrived, Hermione had a big smile on to greet them, even though she was missing her friends. The meetings would never be the same without Tonks, Sirius, Fred and Ron. Hermione would never get over the loss of Ron. He was her first love and she thought that as it. She would get married to him and have lots of Weasley babies with ginger hair and big brown eyes. She was broken when she heard that he took his own life because the loss he felt for Fred was too much. One thing that Hermione would forever be grateful for was Remus living. He was now, even before harry, her best friend. The love she felt for harry would never go away, but he was more of a brother than a friend now.

When Remus entered the meeting room in number 12 Grimmauld place he half ran to where Hermione was. He picked her up and spun her around. She was in a world of her own until she noticed who was standing beside them, waiting impatiently for their public display of affection to stop. She had never been more embarrassed in her life. Snape, her crush, was watching her being spun in the arms Remus, and if looks could kill, both she and Remus would be dead. Remus soon noticed what was happening and decided he would have some fun with it. He gently put Hermione on the floor, pushing her into the wall and whispered in her ear "Snape's watching my dear Hermione, and I'm going to show you just how to make a grown man blush." With that he trailed a line of kisses down her neck before attacking her mouth with a brutal but passion filled kiss. Hermione couldn't help but let a moan slip out at the feelings that her best friend was making her feel, who knew Remus could kiss! She was enjoying the kiss way too much but soon got pulled back to reality when she heard an impatient clearing of the throat from beside them. Remus was right, there stood a mortified Snape, looking disturbed as ever. Remus acted surprised to see Snape standing there and quickly let an explanation slip "ohh, sorry Severus, haven't seen my Hermione in a while, I'm looking forward to a nice catch up with her later."

With that Remus went into the meeting room and Snape coughed. "nice to see you again miss. Granger" Hermione had never been so red in her entire life. She would kill Remus later. She simply nodded at her ex professor and returned to the meeting room where she spent the next few hours furiously avoiding eye contact from both Remus and Snape.

When the meeting was over and the washing up was done, she climbed the many stairs of Grimmauld place until she arrived at Remus' bedroom. She slipped in and straight away saw the smirk on his face. "oh Mr. Lupin, you are in for it tonight." They both started laughing, but unbeknownst to the pair, Professor Snape was standing outside the door listening and getting the complete wrong idea. He thought they were involved, and that they would indeed be having a nice catch up tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was laughing all night with Remus. He knew about her crush on Severus and decided to have some fun of his own. Although Hermione had a crush on Snape she couldn't ignore the feelings she felt for Remus after that passionate kiss. She didn't know what she should do!

After several hours of banter with her best friend, she returned to her bedroom to finally get some sleep. She contemplated taking dreamless sleep but she only took a dose the night before and she knew how addictive it could be, so instead she opted to try and sleep by herself with the aid of no potions.

It was at five in the morning when Hermione realized her mistake, once again she woke up screaming in the early hours of the morning due to nightmares, but this wasn't one of her reoccurring ones, this one was new. In her dream, Snape and Remus were battling over her, there was blood everywhere and they were both wheezing for breath. She couldn't watch what was happening all because of her. When she woke up she was covered in sweat and decided a shower was in order, even though it was still very early in the morning. She silently thanked herself for placing a silencing charm on her room the night before or else the whole house would be awake. As she sleepily made her way to the bathroom, she grabbed a towel from the hot press and made her way into the shower, completely forgetting to lock the door. She was enjoying the hot spray of the falling water when the door creaked open, and she screamed even louder than after her night mare. Before her stood a shocked Snape staring at her naked body. Her hands quickly covered her private parts as Snape stood there, too shocked to move. 'oh fuck, shit, FUCK.' These words where the only things going through her head as she stood there looking at a bewildered Snape, who was looking at her. Remus ran through the door with a worried expression on his face. He had heard Hermione scream and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. What he saw when he got there shocked him. A very naked and a very red Hermione looked at him, before looking back at Snape, who finally came to his senses and looked at Remus. "what the fuck are you doing Snape, staring at Hermione like that, GET OUT' Snape sneered at Remus "oh yes, of course the ever-protective Remus comes to the rescue of his pretty little girlfriend. Maybe if you hadn't felt the need of having a _nice catch-up_ with the know it all she wouldn't have needed a shower." Remus and Hermione finally put the pieces together and went to explain, but it was too late, Severus had stormed out and was probably telling the whole of Grimmauld place what he had just witnessed.

"he thinks we had sex. He thinks that's why I needed a shower, to wash of the sweat from sex, oh god this is bad" Hermione had decided to show just how bad the situation was by using her hands to exaggerate her words, but by doing this she had revealed her breasts and lower parts. Remus could only stare. Wow she was beautiful. Ever since the kiss they shared Remus was rethinking their relationship and was letting his feelings grow, maybe one day it could be something serious. Hermione was staring at him confused as to why he wasn't panicking as well. "REMUS THIS IS BAD WHY ARE YOU NOT PANKIKING" she screeched, only to look at where his eyes were staring. She gasped and grabbed for her towel. She was so mortified. The two people she fancied had just seen her naked, in the shower.

She ran for her bedroom and locked herself in. she swore she would not leave the room for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far, especially those who have reviewed, favourited and followed, it really means a lot.**_

 _ **I would really appreciate if more would review as it would give me a sense to how your liking the story, if you have any ideas for the future plot, and who you think Hermione should choose (or if she should choose at all)**_

 _ **Once again, thank you so much, enjoy the newest chapter**_

 _ **Buttermellow64 x**_

_About three hours into Hermione's sulking session, she heard a soft knock on her door. Expecting it to be Remus she gingerly acknowledged his presence by telling him that he could come in, but also warning him that she looked like absolute shit. The face that entered through her door however completely took her by surprise.

"oh, professor Snape, I'm sorry, I thought it was Remus, my attire is completely inappropriate" she said whilst looking down at her short shorts and tank top.

"yes well, considering the events that took place this morning, I doubt that your chosen attire is that inappropriate, I have seen you in less of course" he coughed out, a slight pink tone spreading across his carved cheekbones.

Hermione was also sporting a blush as she sheepishly said "yes well, what is it you needed professor?"

He looked around her room to see if there was anywhere to sit but after spotting nowhere he pointed towards the end of her bed and she nodded.

After Snape was seated he continued

"I also no longer see the need for formalities anymore Ms. Gra… Hermione. I came to do something I normally wouldn't, I would like to apologise. I normally would not be so brash as I was this morning but I found my legs stuck, I simply couldn't move. I would also like you to forward on my apologies to your _boyfriend"_

he almost snarled out the last line, but as her turned to stand from her bed, she grabbed her forearm and dragged him back down.

"he's not my boyfriend" she rushed out.

The next five minutes could have rivalled the mornings events for number one place as the most awkward experience of her life. Severus sat there with a bewildered look on his face. His mouth had formed the perfect '0' shape and his eyes were wide. Hermione also had a very comical look on her face, but whereas snapes mouth was opened, hers was pressed into a tight line as if she had regretted her last statement.

When Snape finally came to his senses he repeated "he's not your boyfriend?"

she shook her head with a bewildered look on her face

"then why, Ms. Granger are you snogging him in public and participating in explicit relationships with him, Merlin knows I'd rather you be with the mutt than doing it out of boredom!"

it was Hermione's turn to look shocked "excuse me _professor_ but what I do in my spare time is my business, I can snog who I like! Why can't you idiot males get it into your heads that I'm not going to remain a virgin forever, Harrys the exact same… it's not like I'm going around spreading my legs for every male that gives me a sideways glance. Remus and I happen to have a very strong connection, and I wouldn't mind shagging him!"

Snape looked like he was slapped across the face as he contemplated what she had just said. So, Ms. Granger hasn't been shagging the wolf, this would certainly make it easier for him to make a move, but she also had just admitted her feelings towards Lupin, now they would be tricky to get around.

Both Hermione and Severus were pulled from their thoughts at a slight coughing in the door announcing another's presence. They both looked towards the door to see Remus with a confused look on his face

"Hermione?" he said in a confused tone looking at her like she was a ghost.

Hermione did indeed look like a ghost, all the blood seemed to have drained from her face when she realised that Remus had heard her admitting she wouldn't mind shagging him. Oh merlin, this was bad. What was supposed to be a fun holiday with other order members had suddenly turned to shit over the last two days. Yes, she had gotten to snog Remus, which she couldn't complain about, but everything that could possibly go wrong had happened. She had to get out of here, so she did the one thing she could think of. She ran. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't stop running until she was as far away from those two men as possible. She was sobbing when she finally stopped running and took in her surroundings.

She was in Harrys room and he was looking at her strangely, "Hermione, are you alright?" he said, cautiously. He hadn't seen her cry since the day she heard Ron was dead, what could be so bad to have her in tears?

"No, no Harry, I really am not."

Harrys heart broke for Hermione, for his sister. He walked over to where she was standing and enveloped her in his arms. He made soothing noises and ran is hands up and down her back in what the hoped where calming motions. when she finally spoke, she told him everything. From her crush on Severus to her kiss with Remus. She had even told him about their incident in the bathroom this morning where harry let out a soft snicker until Hermione pulled away from the hug so she could give him a smack. Yes, harry would find it embarrassing if is crushes had seen him naked, but surely, she could get over this?

"Herms, don't take this the wrong way, you know I love you with all my heart and I know how embarrassed you must be, but surely it isn't that bad, is it?" he questioned.

Hermione sighed and looked straight into his eyes "harry that's not the worst part, I kind of told Severus how much I would like to shag Remus, when Remus, unbeknownst to me, was standing right there"

Harry paled slightly, here he was, waiting for Molly to call him for dinner when Hermione ran in. it was bad enough that he knew Hermione fancied to way older men, but he didn't need to know she wants to shag them.

"oh well, em, you see" he stammered, causing Hermione to laugh.

"I know this line of conversation has gone from bad to mortifying, but harry what do I tell him, you should have seen his face, he looked like had been kicked in the balls by a horse!"

Harry contemplated this for a while. He couldn't imagine why Remus would ever deny Hermione, they had gotten so close recently and Hermione had also gotten a lot prettier. Her hair wasn't like a cloud and she'd filled out a bit.

He presumed Remus was just shocked, and so he said "Herms, you just told the man that you want to shag him, of course he's going to be shocked. Look, go talk to him later and tell him your concerns, I'm sure he'll understand when you explain the situation."

Hermione thought about this, and finally she shook her head "of course, Harry, your right, I'll talk to him later, I love you" she said as she embraced him once again.

"I love you too Hermione, don't let either of them break your heart, or ill break their faces"


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n**_

 _ **once again thank you for all the reviews and support.**_

 _ **I honestly don't know where this story is going to go, but I have a few ideas!**_

 _ **keep reviewing!**_

 _ **Buttermellow64**_

After Hermione left Harry, she went down stairs to see if Molly needed a hand. She instantly regretted her decision. Sitting at the table was not one crush, but two. When she entered the kitchen they both instantly looked up. Hermine just stood there staring, and they stared back. She knew she must look so stupid standing there, not moving, but she couldn't get her brain to work. What could she even say to them? 'oh, hey Remus, the weathers lovely today isn't it, did you sleep well Severus?'

Remus was the first one to make a move, he cleared his throat slightly before saying "Hermione, em, would you mind accompanying me in the library for a few minutes?"

She still didn't trust her voice, so she nodded, turned on her heal and headed up the stairs. When she got to the library she sat in the arm chair closest to the fire place and waited for Remus to find a seat. As soon as he sat down the words came spilling from her mouth "Remus, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I don't know what I was thinking. Oh Merlin, that came out wrong too, of course I meant it. Damn it all, what I'm trying to say is, who wouldn't want to shag you, you're so sexy and perfect and smart, oh Godric this isn't going well at all is it?"

Remus chuckled slightly "Hermione, don't you get it? Of course, I don't mind if you want to 'shag' me, you're an amazing witch and I would be stupid to let our friend ship be ruined over something so silly. And I'm quite flattered, if I'm being honest, _the_ sexy Hermione Granger wants to shag me!"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, why was she so worried over this, of course he wouldn't mind. She made her way over to where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was enjoying his embrace and was just about to pull apart from him when his lips once again met hers. This kiss was pleading, apologetic and almost desperate, they were both trying to get the point across that they wanted each other, that their relationship was clearly not just in a friendly basis anymore. Remus pushed her back so that he was lying on top of her. Her hands laced through his hair and his hands were sliding under her top. This was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment. She was moaning into his mouth and was just about to move her hands down his back when once again an intruder stepped into the library.

Harry looked so taken aback and said quickly before hurrying out of the room "dinners ready, glad you two sorted things."

Hermione looked at Remus with a face riddled with disbelief "how does this keep happening to me"

Remus merely laughed grabbed her hand and made his way into the kitchen. Hermione decided to wait a few minutes to let suspicion die down, but apparently, that wasn't good enough. When she walked in and sat down Molly came straight over to her. "oh dear, are you alright, you're awfully flushed!"  
Hermione could have died. Everyone around the table looked at her. Harrys cheeks had gone red and Remus winked cheekily at her, even Severus had gone quite pink, imagining what had taken place upstairs.

"oh, yes Molly, I'm quite alright, Its very warm in this house"

"hmm you're right dear, let me open some windows" said Molly "would you mind helping me dish up the meals please?"

"yes of course" Hermione said.

When she walked passed Severus on the way to the stove all she could hear him muttering was "not my boyfriend, sure looks like it,"

Hermione, once again was left in a state of embarrassment. When would her summer finally go back to normal, with no more interruptions and no more mortifying moments!


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN/ Hello everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time, life has been hectic! I hope that you are all well, thanks for your support! This is quite a short chapter, but expect more frequent updates from now on**_ __

Later that night, after many heated stares from Remus, Embarrassed stares from Harry, worried stares from Molly and jealous stares from Severus, Hermione was truly exhausted. Locked in her room after a strenuous day of avoiding eye contact, she was all but ready to hibernate for the next week and was about to do just that when her door slammed open.

"Severus?" she exclaimed.

"Ms. Gra…. Hermione, I-I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I need to know, what are your feelings towards the _wolf_?"

"I really don't see how that's really any of your business, but because I am grateful for your openness with me, _my feelings_ towards Remus are the same as they are towards _you!"_

Snape stared at her incredulously before stating "then why might I ask; do you spend half your time with your tongue down his neck if you view him as only a professor and an order member?"

"oh Severus, you really are daft, aren't you? How did you ever face Voldemort when you can't even catch a hint!"

With suddenly renewed energy, Hermione took a deep breath before looking at Snapes puzzled face and attacking his lips with hers.

When he finally understood what she meant, he sighed and responded to her kiss. After a few minutes of aggressive snogging Snape decided to take action. Lifting the witch and hooking her legs around his hips, he pressed her against the wall and kissed down her neck. At her throaty moan, the man smirked into her neck and moved his hand to her clothed breast. When this only strengthened her whimpers, he proceeded to remove her top. Looking at her full breasts for the second time, he couldn't help but feel happy that this time it was intentional. When he pulled down her bra to reveal her rosy nipples, he smirked even wider than before. Just as he placed his hand on her breast a crash was heard from outside the door. Both of the rooms occupants looked towards the door before Remus entered the room.

When Remus saw the scene before him, he blushed and tore his eyes away from Snapes hand on his witches' breast.

A hint of déjà vu hit all members of the room as they stared at each other. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione sighed.

"for Goodness sake, why does this keep happening?"

Remus exhaled before exiting the room saying, "I'll leave you to it for now I suppose, come find me when you've _finished_ … erm, when you're ready Hermione, I'll be waiting."

When the door shut, Hermione looked into Snapes face before giggling, "well, now that we've managed to buy ourselves some time, shall we continue?"


End file.
